


Skate Date

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is helpful, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, Ice Skating, Jane is grateful, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Jane finds herself in a bit of a pinch at the ski resort. Good thing the random stranger who happened to be standing behind her is a good guy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Skate Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPTillTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/gifts).



> Written for otptilltheend.
> 
> Prompt: Pretend to be my significant other and go ice skating with me

Jane never should’ve agreed to go to the ski resort with Darcy. It was only because Erik was spending Christmas in Norway this year and she wasn’t keen on being alone on what was usually her favorite holiday. 

So here she was in this random resort on this random mountaintop surrounded by random people who probably had big, happy families waiting for them at home. It sounded lovely, not that Jane would know.

Darcy had run off hours ago to chat up some guy she’d spotted by the ski lift. Jane hadn’t seen her since, which meant she was either getting laid or in a ditch. She shot her a text and got a ‘hey we’ll talk later’ in response. Lucky her then…

Down in a small enclosure was the pond, frozen over and perfect for ice skating. A stand had been set up, offering half-price skate rentals. With nothing else to do but go back to the lodge and drink hot chocolate, Jane threw down a twenty and was fitted with skates. Many years ago, Jane’s mother had put her through an entire winter of ballet lessons. It was a dark time in Jane’s life, but she hoped she’d retained enough of it to stay on her feet.

It became a moot point as she staggered to the edge of the ice. Somewhere in the crowd was a flash of blonde hair and a purple coat. Such a combination was not so rare that Jane should’ve given it more than a second’s thought, but it triggered something deep within her. A memory. Which was completely absurd. The odds of someone she knew (and used to date) being at this resort, miles away from home, at the exact same time she was were…

Pretty fucking good. That was very much Donald Blake holding hands with a woman Jane instantly pegged as a high-class swimsuit model. 

“Goddammit…” Jane muttered. The couple had their skates on and made a graceful path through the snow. A path that would lead them right in her direction. ‘ _I knew I should’ve gone for the chocolate.. oh God, don’t look at me. Don’t look at me.’_

Don had already noticed he was being watched, and that was Jane’s own fault for letting the remnants of her broken heart take the wheel. Now he was looking at her, his eyes wide with recognition. Jane could do nothing but stare, until a shadow crept over her head, followed by a voice muttering in a language Jane didn’t know. She looked over her shoulder at a man, tall and board shouldered, staring at his phone with shockingly blue eyes. It was hard to tell from this angle, but he was definitely handsome. And alone. 

Jane grabbed his hand. “Hi, I’m sorry, could you be my boyfriend for five minutes?”

The man stared at her. “What?” 

There was no more time. Don and his lady friend were right in front of them. “Jane! Wow, didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Good to see you, too, Don,” Jane said through a painful grin. “I guess we had the same idea of how to spend the holidays.” 

“I guess so,” he said, “this is my fiancee, Sophia. Sophia, this is my old friend, Jane.”

 _‘Old friend?’_ Jane’s affronted inner voice scoffed. Sophia, at least, seemed to know what Don meant from her curt nod and distinct lack of a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she said. 

“You too,” said Jane. The hand clamped between her fingers hadn’t moved, so the complete stranger she’d plucked out of the crowd hadn’t abandoned her yet. This was the moment he most likely would. “And this here is my boyfriend, uh…” 

“Bucky,” he said.

“Bucky,” Jane repeated. He still hadn’t let go. In fact, he was standing next to her. “This is Bucky. My boyfriend.”

Bucky was taller than Don, if only by a fraction of an inch. That gave Jane a weird sort of satisfaction, as did Don’s wince when they shook hands. “Pleasure to meet you, Bucky.”

“You too…” Bucky made a face at him. “Dan, was it?”

Don frowned. "It's Don."

“Right, sorry. Jane’s never really talked about you.” Now he freed his hand, only to wrap his entire arm around Jane’s shoulders. “Anyway, we were hoping to get some skating in before it gets too cold. Nice meeting you two.”

He led Jane to the ice without another word, keeping a tight grip on her until he was sure she could stand on her own. Luckily she'd maintained some semblance of balance. At the very least she wasn’t on the ground with a mouth full of teeth yet. 

“Thank you so much,” she said as they glided in a circle. “I'm so sorry to have bothered you. That guy was my ex. Things ended kind of awkwardly between us.”

“I figured,” said Bucky. “It’s not often beautiful women demand I pretend to date them, but you looked like you needed the help.”

“Oh boy, did I,” Jane replied. It only hit her moments later the first thing he said. “Uh… you don’t have to stick around anymore if you don’t want to. I think I’ll be okay.”

He shrugged. “I’ll be honest, I kind of want to get to know you. I am your boyfriend after all.”

Jane giggled. Now with a proper look at his face, she was right about him being handsome. In fact, he was downright gorgeous. And he was nice enough to pull a fakeout with her no questions asked. Maybe the perfect guy really did exist. 

“We could get some hot chocolate later,” she said. 

He grinned. “It’s a date.”


End file.
